Heir of Evil
by Arty-the-Puppeteer
Summary: Rewritten version of "Heir of Evil: the Chamber of Secrets". Fairies was just the beginning, the wolrld of Wizards awaits.. Rated T for the violance we all know I'm gonna have in this story, and because I'm paranoid like Foaly. Pease R&R


**Heir of Evil**

_(Rewritten)_

©opyright By Artyna

**Timeline:** After the first AF book, start of the summer before the second HP book begins, then goes trough the second HP book.

**Disclaimer:** As mush as I like to tell myself I invented all these characters I sadly did not. They belong to Eoin Colfer and J. K. Rowling.

**Note:** This is the rewritten version of my story: Heir of Evil: the chamber of secret, it will be longer, better _(hopefully)_ and with less grammatical errors. I hope you'll find the prologue worth the long time it took before it was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_How It All Began_

Fowl Manor lay in darkness; no not completely, there was a dim light from the attic. Who would decide to sit up in the middle of the night? If one had reached into the house, _(a pretty impossible feat with Butler on the property)_ would have found the house mistress, Angeline Fowl, a lovely woman, asleep in her room on the second floor.

You would probably found Butler in his room on the first and Juliet, Butler's younger sister in her room. But the Fowl Manor had another occupant.

Mrs. Fowl's son.

The eleven-year-old Artemis Fowl, and if you had checked the boy's room, you would have found it empty.

Now, why on earth would an eleven year old stay up so late? Well, to start from the beginning, Artemis Fowl was no normal eleven year old boy; on the contrary, he had the highest measured IQ in Europe, had already released several psychology books under pseudonyms of course, and patented several inventions.

All in all, Artemis Fowl was a child prodigy, if it had not been for a tendency for activities on the dark side of the law. After the boy's father, Artemis Senior disappeared in Russia for approximately a year ago, he had inserted all to find his father, without any success yet, but the day would come. Artemis had devised a brilliant plan that would raise the money to go to Russia and find his father; this plan was to catch a fairy.

And Artemis had succeeded, along with Butler and Juliet; he had managed to capture the elfin captain Holly Short of the LEP. Elves are in fact not the way they are produced in the human literature. They are high-tech, smart and heavily armed, as Artemis found out during his meeting with them around Christmas last year. Artemis had gotten a large sum of gold for the captain's release.

Unfortunately, his mother kept a close eye in him for the next six months that he did not get one little chance to go to find his father. And what were the chances that his father would be alive after so long? Closer to zero. There was no need to be a genius, although Artemis certainly was, to understand that hope was no more than desperation. Angeline had shut themselves inside their own mind and became more and more removed from reality.

Artemis had almost given up hope that his mother would ever recover, and had it not been for Captain Holly Short, she would probably never have recovered. Artemis was technically in debt to the elf, not that he planned to give back fairy gold he had claimed for the captain's release.

But the elves did not play the main role in the adventure, Artemis was about to enter. For those not familiar with Artemis, it should be mentioned that the boy had a certain talent for getting into trouble, and this time was to be no exception.

***HEIR_OF_EVIL***

This story begins with a discovery Artemis made in the attic just before the summer began.

He had been searching for something that could help him find his father, and come across a hardcover book. Artemis had wondered over the title.

Parseltongue.

Butler had found him in the attic, with all concentration focused on the old book. Butler had not understood a word of the contents, on the opposite of his young employer who seemed to be fluent. When the bodyguard had asked what kind of language it was had Artemis answered English. But it could not be, either Butler or Juliet understood a single word.

Artemis had not bothered with it, the book's content fascinated him too much to think of such insignificant matters.

"It is meant for my eyes Butler," Artemis had stated, when the bodyguard asked questions.

"No matter what the reason is."

Butler had grumbled something inaudible and left the boy alone. Artemis spent almost all his time siting upstairs and read, he was never found elsewhere.

Angeline began to worry about her son's behaviour.

"He's become so clear .." she said to the bodyguard one day, "He has never been very social, I'm aware of it, but still, it seems almost like an obsession."

And Butler had to agree. Artemis seemed completely swallowed up by whatever the book told him. Time had passed on to the end of June and Artemis still had not been out of the attic once. But then it happened, the thing that would change everything. An elderly woman in the cloak had appeared on the Fowl estate and presented herself to Angeline as: Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hello, long time no see. I have read over the reviews for the original, and taken the advises into actions *vampire-smirk* so this story should have improved a lot. And as you might notice Artemis are 11 at the beginning of this story, so the events in the first book happened one year earlier, so Artemis could get 12 on the right time, so please don't tell me he's the wrong age. Please leave a review. Chapter one will come before Christmas^^ – Arty


End file.
